


A Good Witch

by Merfilly



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of investigators fighting the Apocalypse need a good witch</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



Allison looked up as the SUV pulled into the driveway. The small woman that got out was definitely a police woman. The man getting out of the passenger side… well, wasn't he an interesting anachronism?

"Miss Sanderson?"

Allison's lips twitched; what would those ill-fated sisters think of her usurping their name as she practiced her powers for good? "Yes, Officer?" The twitch on the man's lips and the frown from the woman confirmed her well-shot guess.

"We need some assistance with things happening in Sleepy Hollow," the officer told her.

Allison stood from the porch. "I've been waiting for you."


End file.
